1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy generation devices. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system for generating electricity from alternate energy sources on a floating platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past several hundred years, an increase in human population and a corresponding increase in the use of carbon-based fossil fuels, such as coal, oil, and natural gas, have set in motion a process of global warming. Higher global temperatures result from the Earth's inability to rid itself of excess heat.
Radiant energy comes from the sun through space to heat the Earth. Historically, the Earth has not become too hot for life because Earth re-radiates energy back into space, thereby keeping its temperature moderate. However, this is changing with the increased use of carbon-based fossil fuels. The average temperature is now increasing in the air, oceans and upon land, resulting in devastating effects on the planet's ability to support life. The Earth is presently in a process of mass extinction of thousands of species of life every year.
Using fossil fuels for energy represents only a small fraction of what warms the planet, less than one percent. However, burning such fuels has changed the atmosphere of the Earth by creating polluting green house gases. These gases trap heat in the atmosphere and cause global warming.
No near-term solution to the problem of global warming is known. Green house gases continue to be generated at a high rate, and temperatures will continue to rise on Earth for at least decades, even if use of all fossil fuels were halted today. Maintaining a benign environment for humans and other species to survive on Earth depends on replacing the burning of fossil fuels with alternative energy sources.
Devices in the past have been proposed that are able to extract energy from sources in an ocean environment where the sources of energy do not involve the burning of fossil fuels. However, there is currently no existing proposal providing a very large, movable, floating support structure that provides for stability and safety even when climatic conditions are at their worst and can accommodate a plurality of energy sources for the production of clean energy.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a system and method providing a floating platform to accommodate several alternative energy sources. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system.